The reflective optical sensor module emits light and measures the amount of reflected light from an object. An electrical sensor is capable of detecting the electrical properties of an external circuit formed by the contact with an object surface. Multi-parameters measurement including optical and electrical measurement provides acquisition of multiple independent information, or the combination of parameters may infer further parameters. Most inventions make efforts to combine several independent sensors into a single mobile device. When acquiring multi-parameter on a precise location, it is difficult to place multiple probes at exactly the same limited area. Furthermore, the assembly of several sensors increases the form factor of the sensing device tremendously. A compact sensor module capable of measuring both electrical and optical properties is needed for wide applications.